


Sanzo and Company

by deuil



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deuil/pseuds/deuil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's favorite Sanzo-lookalike gets good things on his birthday. Dweeby Nagas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanzo and Company

Everyone plans Sanzo’s birthday present well in advance, mapping out a strategy of action long before the birthday boy can start making his usual rounds of empty gift requests. To an extent, the Nagas know that what they have planned will make Sanzo far happier than any of the other alternatives—skincare products, scarves, unisex fragrances that Sanzo worms into casual conversation (“so, about that new D&G perfume—“, _hint, hint_ )—and if there’s one thing that Shinryuuji’s football players are known to adhere to, it’s to their policy to shoot for the stars.

The elaborate giftgiving process, then, starts three weeks before the date in question, as most endeavors by the team tend to: with bullying Ikkyu.

(“What?! Come on, shouldn’t Yamabushi-senpai be the first t—“  
“Come on, star cornerback! Show a little backbone!” “Yeah, take one for the team!”  
“Ahh, give me a break…! Whenever I start saying something like that during a game, you guys always—“  
“Oh, so you’re admitting that you think you’re the star cornerback, then.”  
“…”  
“…”  
“…I’ll do it.”)

It’s difficult to convince Unsui to do it without giving him an actual explanation as to why he’s being forced to, but Ikkyu manages, that day, to sit the quarterback down in a nice spot where the sun hits him _just so_ , in full uniform, looking into the mountains.

Unsui quirks a look that’s half-concerned and half-bewildered after Ikkyu is done (“thanks, Unsui-san, really, I really owe you—!”) and Ikkyu apologizes profusely in his heart of hearts, even as he bows his head and trots back off to join Goku and the others, because it feels like he just violated some sort of silent code of trust that he didn’t even know existed until then.

Three days later, Hakkai invites Unsui to go get pork buns with him in Yokohama Chinatown, and discreetly snaps a picture of the elder Kongo standing in perfect position under the famous gate.

Two days later, Goku asks Unsui to come pick new cleats with him (not an invitation to yakiniku, for once), and stands behind a corner pretending to look for the latest style while he quickly takes a shot of Unsui gazing intently at some sneakers.

Three days after that, Gojyo asks Unsui if he can borrow his math notes, and if maybe Unsui can review some equations with him. It’s a bit difficult, but Hakkai waits until Unsui is engrossed in one of the more difficult problems, brows knit in characteristically stoic concentration and a pencil strategically pressed against his angular chin, to take out his phone and pretend to respond to someone’s text.

The crowning achievement of their efforts comes unexpectedly, on the day before the grand unveiling of Sanzo’s gift, in the form of one Kongo Agon lounging in the dorm’s communal living room. They only have one TV on the far end of the room, and Agon’s claimed it and the best chair in the place, his legs thrown up over the armrest and his bared arm hanging loosely over the back of the seat.

Ikkyu bounds over the nearest coffeetable, takes an aerial shot of Agon lazily reclining in the empty living space without his trademark sunglasses (rare), throws his phone at Goku who pretends to erase the photo to do some damage control (“wow, not cool, man!!”) and then makes a run for it as Agon chases him down the hall into the night.

Everyone puts their hands together as they hear the receding footsteps and recites a prayer.

And when they finally present Sanzo with his present, a small but sturdy album full of pictures of Unsui (and a little bit of Ikkyu, much to the cornerback’s dismay), Sanzo actually _cries_ , clutching the book to his chest and trying not to get his tears onto the laminated cover.

“You guys really do love me!”

Ikkyu stares at Sanzo through one black eye, the Saiyuki trio’s arms around his neck, and sighs.

“Happy Birthday, Sanzo-san.”

 

(What Unsui gets Sanzo is a sports shirt to go under their game uniform, because it’s practical and useful, but before he can hand Sanzo the receipt and make a disclaimer about how Sanzo can go ahead and return the shirt at the sports equipment store if it doesn’t fit, Sanzo cuts him off with a delighted: “ahh, Unsui-kun knows my _size_!”

Unsui tucks the receipt back into his pocket.)


End file.
